


radio complaints and grievances raised

by ciredan



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M, Title from a Hozier Song, be the change you want to see (i want to see more appreciation for rajay in this goddamn fandom), brief mention of the sucky sucky, lots of swear words/cursing despite the rating, maybe give him a little kiss, maybe suck his dick idk idk, pagan min is a protective stepdad, personally i dont think its too bad though, rabi just wants to hold ajays hand, substance use mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciredan/pseuds/ciredan
Summary: "With all due respect Mr Pagan sir, I am going to hold Ajay's hand and there is nothing you or your army can do about it.""You are testing me you insolent fucking child."Rabi smiled a little as he fell into himself. This... he might actually be able to get used to; nothing quite like sticking it to the man to lift his mood. Maybe developing a little rapport with The Man as well. Kyra, he hoped his listeners were enjoying this. He was only risking his goddamn life. "Come and find me. If you could, you would have shut me down already. Bitch."***AKA: in which pagan goes on a coke bender and calls radio free kyrat very angry, very late at night to learn rabi some fucking etiquette ondon't talk about my goddamn stepson like that On Live Radio, you bastard, Motherfucker I Will Kill Us Both





	radio complaints and grievances raised

**Author's Note:**

> saw this prompt on a dreamwidth thread from like 2016 and have not been able to stop thinking about it since. ive had a couple alternate drafts that were more narration heavy but for this one i wrote it around the dialogue since its important to me that pagan gets called a bitch & a bastard as many times as possible
> 
> dedicated to the wonderful pagan_mint (who watered my crops and fed my children) and to anyone who has ever thought about rabi/ajay at any point. there are dozens of us. dozens!!!
> 
> my spanish speaking gcse exam is in exactly 12 hours.
> 
> title from http://www.generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=22501 just changed hotel to radio

When Rabi Ray Rana started broadcasting Radio Free Kyrat, he'd expected to have maybe a few dozen listeners at most, since the radio towers were all royal-army controlled still. He never expected to get this big, to be the voice of the rebellion. He never expected to meet the holy-shit-why-is-he-so-handsome son of the actual founder of the actual Golden Path.

"And now for some fantastic news..." Rabi couldn't help a the grin that coloured his words. "Radio Free Kyrat is officially broadcasting to half of all Kyrat! Like HOLY FUCK you guys... I guess its time to reveal who's been taking over the radio towers all this time. That's right, the Golden Path's very own Ajay Ghale. And LET ME TELL YOU SOME THINGS about this dude okay: his jawline is so sharp I swear you could cut bread with it, the man is fucking RIPPED, he has eyes the colour of the ocean, you could get lost in them for a whi--

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen sorry to interupt so suddenly, I am so so sure you are all wanting to hear more about Kyrat's own Hrithik Roshan-slash-Ryan Reynolds but it appears we have a caller!"

He buzzed the caller in. "Sir, Ma'am, or whatever's your jam, you are liv--"

"Rana," spoke a very particular British accent.

And Rabi certainly never expected to receive a call from the fucking dictator of his country in the middle of gushing over his latest man-crush. He at least tried to hide the stutter in his voice when he answered. "Pagan Min, first time calling in? What is it about today's programming has gotten your panties twisted enough to phone in for once?"

"Call me curious as to how you have any listeners at all considering the abysmal state of your current narration."

"Oh jealous are we, eh? You want a bit of the Golden Path's golden boy for yourself? Can't bear to see other people appreciate him?"

"If you're anything like the basement dwelling incel NEET I can only presume you are, you better cut your shit out right now. That's my fucking stepson you bastard."

Rabi tried not to let his stomach drop too hard. Oh fuck, fuck. Why was this so much like getting a verbal thrashing from your parents? Why did he care what Pagan Min had to say anyway? He was only the very man they're trying to overthrow here. Rightfully, he shouldn't give a single shit what the man wanted, yet still he could feel the icy claws of fear and the adrenaline rush of stepping out of line creeping up towards his neck, suffocating him. "Hey man, that's harsh. I take care of myself. YOU should lay off the coke."

"I will have you know, that I have actually been sober for a while now. It's actually just your fucking radio show that has gotten me down enough to relapse. I hope you're happy with yourself. Smug bastard."

"With all due respect Mr Pagan sir, I am going to hold Ajay's hand and there is nothing you or your army can do about it."

There was a beat where Rabi dared to breathe. Before, quietly, came a muttered "You are testing me you insolent fucking child."

Rabi smiled a little as he fell into himself. This... he might actually be able to get used to; nothing quite like sticking it to the man to lift his mood. Maybe developing a little rapport with The Man as well. Kyra, he hoped his listeners were enjoying this. He was only risking his goddamn life. "Come and find me. If you could, you would have shut me down already. Bitch."

"My wrath knows no bounds.. Hear Me, Rana, I will wreak vengeance upon you like a fucking tsunami and all that you love will be washed away in its wake."

"You are going to have me executed because I want to hold Ajay Ghale's hand and maybe kiss his cheeks? What the fuck bro? You really wonder why we are leading a shitting insurrection against you?"

"If you touch that boy I will fucking kill you."

"Okay. Mr Pagan Min with all due respect I have sucked your stepson's dick."

"I AM GOING TO- GARY! Where the FUCK is Gary when you need him? GARY! Arrange a FUCKING firing squad!"

Muffled through distance, and the sleepy haze of 3-AM programming, Rabi could only hear a response of "Y.. yes sir..." (presumably from Gary) from the transceiver. 

God, he would fucking die for Ajay Ghale.


End file.
